


rose: the one who got away

by nautics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautics/pseuds/nautics
Summary: jungwoo was dared. he crossdressed.jaehyun helped jungwoo with his dare mission.and then one thing leads to another.





	rose: the one who got away

**Author's Note:**

> this has been drafted ever since SMTOWN Halloween Party. : ( i just had the confidence to post this now. this may not be as good as the others. welp ;;
> 
> also, i strongly recommended listening to this [spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/spotify/playlist/37i9dQZF1DX36peNnHGI7e?si=Uqygfb7xSpqa2VQCj7I18w) here. all them songs in this story are there. i swear, this will put you in the mood while reading.

jungwoo cursed himself for agreeing to this stupid dare. well, it wasn't like he'd wanted to attend prom in the first place so his stupid friends made him do this dare after losing at _snakes and ladders._

 

snakes and ladders.

 

imagine. he lost to that childish game.

 _stupid_ friends, indeed.

stupid _him_ , too.

 

so anyway, back to his current predicament that is the prom, the dare was about him crossdressing and join the prom dance. with conditions of course, being:

_1) since it's masquerade theme, he must wear his mask at all times, which to be honest for jungwoo, worked for him;_

_2) join the dance prom only when somebody asks him to dance first, otherwise its a fail;_

_3) enjoy prom._

 

simple right? _no._

you see, the venue was already crowded when he came. his friends attended prom because who would want to miss such event wherein one of their friend (unfortunately has to be jungwoo) crossdressed to join prom. well, if jungwoo were to correct that sentence, he didn't 'crossdress to join prom', he was dared.

 

anyway, back to the crowded venue, jungwoo couldn't get a chance to at least approach someone to be his potential dance partner for let's see— fifteen minutes now.

jungwoo's been rounding the venue but saw nobody up to his acceptable standards. of course _, he has his standards_. he wouldn't want to dance with just literally anybody. it has to be _somebody_.

 

getting tired already with his not-so-killer heels of three inches (his feet was killing him already though), jungwoo decided he'd take a break. sitting at the corner not so far from the drinks table that was just within his reach, the dance program finally started as he sipped on his juice.

 

 _hmm_. his lips twitched. the juice was spiked and although it wasn't that much it was still enough to get someone tipsy.

the first slow song was almost at its end when a figure moved on his peripheral. he didn't want to mind it at first but the figure, now a stranger, sat beside him.

now what was more interesting was that said stranger had his mask off. and _oh boy_ was this stranger a _handsome man._

 

🎶you say nothing at all by boyzone🎶

the stranger coughed awkwardly getting jungwoo's attention. the latter took a sip first before he turned his head to face the stranger.

“yes?”

the stranger seemed to be caught in surprise, probably not expecting for jungwoo to give him a damn.

“oh, i was just... yea...” the guy hissed through his gritted teeth sheepishly stealing glances at jungwoo. “dance?”

jungwoo smiled, “thought you'd never ask.” was what he said and stood up after setting his drink down on the table while offering a hand to the guy who offered him to dance.

 

as the two went towards the dance floor, jungwoo ticked two of his conditions leaving him only with number three. _enjoy prom._

 

jungwoo glanced at his dance partner when they finally faced each other, his arms on the guy's shoulder while the other's on his waist. in another circumstances, he would've settled for his arms wrapped in an embrace but he wasn't _'him'_ for that night. he was posing a different identity.

 

so anyway, what was on jungwoo's mind as the two of them started slow dancing to a love song? enjoy prom. wearing a mask was a good thing for him considering he could stare at his partner without really being forward. the venue was dimly lit so jungwoo wasn't too obvious he was staring.

 

they slow danced for a while to which at some point jungwoo had lean his head on the handsome stranger's shoulder. his ear was pressed against the man's chest and he could feel the faint heartbeat beating fast.

he chuckled, “are you nervous?”

the handsome stranger seemingly caught off guard by the question stared down and blinked at the mop of head before grinning, finally able to compose himself.

“not really, no. a bit, maybe?”

jungwoo hummed in response, he noticed the dimples but commented nothing about it and instead blushed out of nowhere. when the first song was done, he lifted his head up and was ready to pull away but he was kept in place with the stranger's embrace holding him still.

“one more dance.”

it wasn't a question, more like it was a statement. not an order definitely, but jungwoo had the feeling to oblige. willingly. and so he stayed, resting his head back again on the stranger's shoulder.

 

  
🎶one more try, acoustic version by a1🎶

jungwoo smiled as the new song played, his smile turning into light giggles.

the stranger noticed jungwoo's reaction as he tilted his head back to try and peek at jungwoo's face. “what? is something funny?”

jungwoo looked up and shook his head, “no. nothing. it's just the song.” he says. the stranger looked around, a gesture that showed he was listening to the song.

“right, what about the song? i liked it though. gives this nostalgic feeling.”

jungwoo nodded, “exactly. that and another thing for me. it's giving me this fluttery feeling in my stomach. funny right?”

the stranger grinned and nodded back affirming jungwoo's statement. the dimples showed up again and jungwoo swore his stomach flipped.

“that's cute.”

the compliment came unexpected that jungwoo was too surprised to respond so the conversation just died there. comfortable silence enveloped the both of them as the end of the song was approaching.

 

when the last of the tunes faded into another, the stranger held jungwoo still and so jungwoo, he stayed.

moments later, there came a whisper to jungwoo's ear to which he nodded and whispered yes to before the two took off and ran away from the dance floor.

 

they ended outside, at the back of the gym where the prom was held and to the quad they went where they sat on a bench overlooking the empty wide baseball field.

it was already nighttime probably around 10pm.

neither spoke first.

mostly because jungwoo liked the song that played next when they ran outside and he could still hear the faint song playing where they were staying.

 

  
🎶best in me by blue🎶

as for the stranger, well, when jungwoo turned his head to look at the stranger, fingers were restlessly drumming. he reached out his hand and placed it on top of the other's stopping the drumming. the stranger looked at their hands with wide eyes then at jungwoo with curiosity.

“your drumming is giving me a little anxiety.” he said– excused (because he wanted to hold those big hand!), but it wasn't too much of a lie. the drumming did make him a little anxious for many reasons. one of them was their current situation right now.

“so, um... what are we doing here again?”

jungwoo had to ask of course.

the stranger softened, his expression relaxed and smiled at jungwoo. “i just want a little alone time together if you don't mind. and no, i wont do anything of course. i am a gentleman.” the stranger puffed his chest and pat it a few times with his other hand (their holding hands weren't going to break anytime soon).

jungwoo laughed finally (unfortunately) drawing his hand back to cover his mouth while laughing.

dainty.

he needed to act like some dainty lady because he was posing one. but mostly because he just needed an excuse to let go of the other's hand before he'd enjoy it and wouldn't let go.

“okay, i trust you.”

the atmosphere became relaxed and casual as they started talking about random things later on.

 

  
🎶world of our own by westlife🎶

laughters were shared between jungwoo and the stranger. it was surprising that not even once was the introduction brought up which even made things between them comfortable.

at some point, they ended up on the grass, laying down and looking up to the sky, stargazing.

it was true indeed that there's comfort to a stranger and jungwoo could prove that right now.

the stranger started playing with jungwoo's hair (extensions) unconsciously as their conversation carried on. their topic had shifted to funny moments and memories as the song that played from the distance provided the right atmosphere.

“you know, i have to say i love whoever is behind the sound system right now. the dj? absolutely admirable for playing these songs.” jungwoo started after a comfortable silence enveloped them. the stranger still with his hair.

“hm, you're right about that.”

another silence and jungwoo left it at that. he had nothing more to say anyway. just then the upbeat song ended replacing one with a slow song this time. jungwoo could make it despite the dark that the stranger was mouthing the song. he adjusted his position so he could fully watch the stranger.

 

🎶all about us by he is we🎶

at another time, jungwoo wouldn't have any guts but what has he to lose? he was wearing a mask. surprisingly, the stranger let jungwoo stare. even smiled as jungwoo finally settled down and jungwoo's heart almost melted because the stranger looked like he was dedicating the song to him.

_sweet._

jungwoo was being serenaded. for pete's sake. this was one thing he really loved to experience only if he wasn't in a disguise.

 

he sighed dreamily, more like aww-ed at the stranger softly singing the song, which perhaps had given the other some boost contrary to what jungwoo was thinking— that he might be embarrassing himself for staring— the stranger even made his lipsync dramatic.

jungwoo stifled a laugh, sitting up by now to which the stranger followed. he stood up, reached a hand at jungwoo and pulled the other to a stand before suddenly spinning him.

the stranger chuckled at jungwoo’s surprised yelp.

the song went on and so as the couple’s dance until it slowed down to its end. jungwoo and the stranger are now inches apart each other, breaths mingling as the two of them pant lightly. new song played in the background in a blur, muttered words, only a tune.

perhaps, it was because of the song.

perhaps, there has been some tension between the two.

perhaps, _both._

whatever the reason, they ended up sharing an innocent and curious kiss. one thing was for sure though, that they both wanted it.

it seemed like a long time before the two managed to end the kiss, forehead to forehead, just sharing looks as if their eyes were talking. until jungwoo’s phone went off signaling a call.

internally, jungwoo cursed whoever was calling but at the back of his mind he was well aware who was calling and it only meant his time was up.

“i… i have to go.”

the stranger reluctantly let jungwoo go, still was in dazed of what happened, the stranger just watched as his partner went away.

 

  
↷↷↷↷

 

  
now, jaehyun was abandoned by his friends. that is if he still considered them as his friends. but who was he kidding, at the end of the day no matter how much an asshole his friends are, they are still his, get this, friends.

anyway, currently in the corner watching the students on the dance floor, jaehyun finished his slightly spiked drink and straightened himself as he stood up while surveying the venue for something to do.

it was interesting coming to this event, the prom, since they get to dress themselves how they want to be. much like a costume party theme really but he let the student council have their way by calling it that, _‘dressing themselves how they want to be’_. there was another thing added, being the whole masquerade thing-- that are the masks— which didn't actually worked for others who went overboard with their costumes so the masks weren’t needed at all. to jaehyun’s case, he was too tired to make an effort and settled on with dressing himself up like some dude in the 90s, much like from the titanic movie style of clothing.

which he was sure could be pulled off perfectly by some guy in his lower year he remembered he crossed path with during the orientation.

to jaehyun’s defense, it wasn't too much effort to dress up.

 

so back to the present times, jaehyun spotted somebody from across where he was. a lady? a woman? a girl? he wasn't so sure, but he will know if he walked up to them. which he did, by the way, and offered the person to a dance. he wasn't denied, thank god, or he would have just dug himself his own grave at the back of the gym for he had forgotten his mask to wear and he was exposed while at his embarrassment. he wasn't one to take rejections well, after all.

  
jaehyun later on noticed how awfully familiar the other person’s costume was. then it clicked to him, the dress was awfully close enough with what the women wore during the era the titanic took place.

too much of a coincidence? jaehyun just kept the idea to himself and instead studied the other person’s look which now that he could see her upclose, was so gorgeous despite the mask covering half her face.

they danced to the song currently playing and when it ended, jaehyun did not let go. of course, internally, jaehyun was kicking himself. he was initially only thinking for one dance but he asked his partner for another.

 

_why?_

 

but okay, to jaehyun, he enjoyed the feeling with his partner pressed against him. chest to chest. bodies flushed against each other.

perhaps this is the little alcohol in jaehyun’s system talking. and most likely it is the little alcohol in his system that urged and gave him courage to invite his partner outside. away from others where there were only the two of them, alone together.

his purpose? nothing really, he just wanted to spend more time with the girl.

they shared stories, exchanging fond memories comfortably like they were two long time friends. jaehyun didn’t regret this. he enjoyed the company.

and then it happened. it wasn’t inevitable but it was bound to happen. the two of them shared one little kiss before the girl went away. more like got away.

the one that got away.

 

 

↷↷↷↷

 

 

the next day, jaehyun didn’t stop thinking about his dance partner the other night. he was determined to get to know who the person was. the feeling of not knowing doesn’t sit well to jaehyun, especially since they both shared something intimate before the night ended.

it was a weekend and he had nothing better to do that day so he lazed around. scrolled through his social media to see and like pictures shared from last night.

going through his instagram, he saw most post being from these particular group of friends that really went out with their costume. some went as those popular anime characters. jaehyun raised an eyebrow in amusement, these bunch did went for a cosplay and dressed themselves how they wanted to be.

he went into the hashtag dedicated to their event last night and most photos were topped by those amusing bunch. he looked for more, even found one posted their monalisa costume. what’s interesting was the caption because it says: _“i wasn’t dared but i want to dressup for tonight #xxxunihalloween2018 #monalisa #outmodeled”_

 

dared, huh?

 

then he stopped at one certain post after that monalisa one. the person in the picture looking awfully familiar. jaehyun’s heart beat fast like he was nervous… or rather was he excited? nevertheless, he viewed the photo and inhaled sharply. this…. this was the person from last night! he couldn’t forget because he had been thinking about him.

the dress. the hair. the.. smile. damn, that smile.

he skimmed through the comments, wanting to know if he knew anyone there so he could ask for the person’s name. he could ask himself the person directly but he didn’t want it like that. he wasn’t ready yet. but he wanted to know.

he saw johnny commented and so he hit his buddy up.

 

_‘bro, ya kno who this is? [attached post]’_

_‘oh yea that’s one of ten’s. why? [eyes emoji]’_

_‘name?’_

_‘jungwoo. kim jungwoo. he is a year younger than you.’_  
_‘think he’s in the arts department…?’_

_‘oh... ok bro. thx.’_

_‘[eye emoji]’_

 

  
jaehyun went back to the post and stared at the picture. the face seemed familiar to him. he thought he saw before, he just couldn’t remember when and where

**Author's Note:**

> ....so, how was it? lame, ait? hahaha. : ( i know.


End file.
